The invention relates to an electronic chassis, and in particular the invention relates to a closed, passive cooled, electronic chassis having two electronic component boards, each having a first side heat conducting finned metal housing and having a common second side heat conducting metal core member disposed therebetween.
The prior art closed, passive cooled, electronic chassis includes an electronic component board, a housing, and a cold plate extending through the housing for conducting heat away from the board. A second, prior art, active cooled, electronic chassis includes an electronic component board, a housing, and a forced air cooling system.
One problem with the prior art, closed, passive cooled, electronic chassis is the failures in the parts of the cold plate and its related equipment. One problem with the second, prior art, active cooled, electronic chassis is the failures in the parts of the forced air cooling system.